A New Reality (Back from a little break)
by groovydylan1010
Summary: "Even the smallest entities we create, whether it be on paper or something other- carry a little piece of our being inside them, real or not. Sometimes, our ideas can grow out of control...and then consume us completely. This is my story- no...yours and mine. Let us enjoy it together." / (Took a break to enjoy my week of christmas, but Im back to writing!)
1. (- Prologue -)

This was based off a (IN-RP) discussion between me and my best friend. It was a role-play, and we went on to rp some more. This was before we role-played... It was what started it. It will seem confusing, but get clearer soon enough. Thanks for taking time to read it!

Some say creating a new beginning is refreshing- yet I think it can be sad to do. We all lose things, but what about all the things we cause others to lose?  
Even the smallest entities we create, whether it be on paper or something other- carry a little piece of our being inside them, real or not. Sometimes... our  
ideas can grow out of control...and then consume us completely. This is my story- no...yours and mine. Let us enjoy it together.

 **PROLOGUE - ( 0 )**

"Life...or death...Give me one. Please."

"That... is up to you.."

He gave me a choice. One choice. We both had been through so much, our "characters" going through even more. Who knew that so much would come out of something that started out so small? I had finally been cornered by his monstrosities, and I was given that final decision.

His being had created monsters that tore through reality like a bad hurricane, striking at the innocent hearts of children and adults...it was almost like he enjoyed it. Killing off major characters and doing despicable things just to prove a stupid point. I went along like the stupid puppet I was- but look where being a tool has placed me...

I had tortured my characters and drove them through events that would destroy them in the end. I was a monster myself, and I didn't even seem to care...why would I? It was...all fun and games, right? Wrong. I knew it was too, but I didn't stop. I was sex crazed and hungry for blood- and soon I found myself asking why only AFTER everything went to hell.

Now, it was either me living on and all my characters being left behind...or the other way around.

So as he asked that last question calmly, I thought about it. Life or death...such a simple question. Or was it? The more I pondered, the more difficult finding an answer became. Would my subjects and characters forgive me? No...They were surely gone, dead or disabled. They didn't care, and I didn't need to either. Life was always difficult, but I guess I just wanted to be relieved from the constant stress of worrying about who lives or dies.

"Fine," I muttered, "Lets start anew."

He laughed, and I could imagine him shaking his head in disappointment. "And here I though you would do the noble thing..."

 _Fuck you..._ I thought angrily, _There's always a "noble" thing, isn't there?!_ He continued, making me curl up what was left of my hand. I was no longer myself anyway, so it probably wasn't even human. "But...I guess a coward right until the end~" He chuckled, seeming quite satisfied. "A new beginning it is." I suddenly was filled with a sense of hate, mixed with sadness. I couldn't give a straight response, who in their right mind would? "I'm used to it." I blurted, "At least...At least I'll die what I was when I was born, r-right?~"

He gave me a look, and shook his head as if my response was not what he wished to hear. "Tsk tsk... But..." He began, "This reality will never truly die...Until I do."

With that, he gave me a smile I couldn't quite make out. He was right though... until one of us passed on, the ones we control would never really disappear. This might have been what troubled me the most if it wasn't for the fact that I tortured my own characters for pleasure. No one is perfect, but it was safe to say we were far from it. So after knowing that, I knew this was the final decision. I would say goodbye to my characters, and hope to start a new page to hide the bloodied chapters before it.

He finally gave me a long, cold stare, and muttered, "Have fun."

Everything went white- and I could still hear his icy voice. I could still feel his presence, following me along as we dove into another sad story.

 **"Are you proud?"** I heard him say with a loud, bold tone. Was I? I had just been given the chance to save myself...or my creations... and I chose myself. It was my choice- wasn't it natural to be proud of my decisions? And yet, when I asked myself this...it felt so wrong to agree. It couldn't have been greed, it was SURELY intelligence! Whatever happened before that, I would try to forget.

Now it was finally time to make up for those previous sins.

 **"I am proud... but..."** I paused for a moment, then resumed steadily, **"I wonder...what awaits me in this New Reality?"**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Chapter one is a work in progress, and will be worked on usually after I come home from school, sometimes before I go to school as well. I'd appreciate a review to improve, as I DO try my hardest when I write.

Anyways, thats all for this part... expect a good first chapter!


	2. (- Chapter 1 -)

**(IMPORTANT!)**

 **BEFORE YOU READ, THERE ARE A FEW THINGS I NEED TO CLEAR UP FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.**

 *** FIRST, YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET WHAT WAS GOING ON. AT LEAST NOT THEN YOU WEREN'T, NOW I'M ACTUALLY ABLE TO TELL YOU.**

 *** SECOND, (WHICH LEADS FROM FROM FIRST BULLET...) THE CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE SAME CHARACTER THAT WAS IN THE PROLOGUE. BUT, IT IS THE SAME SPIRIT. WHEN "I" BEGAN THE NEW REALITY, I WAS PUT INTO THE HEAD OF THIS CHARACTER- KIND OF BECOMING HIM, BUT BEARING HIS PREVIOUS MEMORIES. (THIS ALSO MEANS I DID NOT CONSCIOUSLY KNOW THAT I HAD BEEN TRANSFERRED INTO THE MIND OF THIS CHARACTER ONLY AFTER I DID SO.)**

 *** THIRD, (WHICH LEADS FROM THE SECOND BULLET...) THIS STORY IS MOSTLY BASED ON OUR RP COMING ALIVE, AS WE TREAT IT THAT WAY ALMOST ALL THE TIME. (WE HAVE BIG IMAGINATIONS, SHUT YOUR YAP.) I MYSELF IN THE FIRST CHAPTER PLAY AS "THE OTHER CREATOR" OR "OTHER WATCHER", IN THIS CASE, THIS MEANS I AM ONE OF TWO CREATORS OF CHARACTERS IN OUR ROLE-PLAYS. I GIVE MY CHARACTERS CONSCIOUS FEELINGS TO TALK WITH MYSELF, OR WITH MY FRIEND'S CHARACTERS BASED ON WHAT THEY ARE LIKE IN-ROLES. I** **MAKE SURE THAT THEY "KNOW" THAT THEY ARE A CREATION.**

 *** FOURTH, THIS IS ONLY BASED ON ME AND MY FRIEND'S ROLE-PLAY. THE EVENTS WILL NOT BE EXACTLY THE SAME, BUT INSTEAD WILL EITHER CHANGE ENTIRELY (NOT OFTEN) OR HAVING MANY SIMILARITIES (OFTEN).**

 ***FINALLY, THERE IS NO SET TIME FOR WHEN I UPDATE A CHAPTER. I TRUST MYSELF NOW TO DO IT ON MY OWN TIME, BUT I DO GIVE REMINDERS AND HINTS THAT MY STORY IS NEAR COMPLETION.**

* * *

My beloved mother... only a few days had come and gone since she passed away. I could still remember that event vividly- the day I became nothing. The day the only person who loved me for what I was DIED.

Her soft touch, the stories she told... It all disappeared. She fell into darkness, leaving me to try to find the light again. I couldn't do it... I keep trying and trying to find who I used to be before then... but I only keep hurting myself and I'm the only one to blame. The funeral was the most agonizing thing I put myself through... even then, I kept my mouth shut.

Pain is something that either goes away on its own...or it stays with you like a bad habit. I couldn't do it- couldn't shake it off...so it stuck to me like glue. I tried to pretend, tried to ignore my pain...but what can you do when everything you've ever known is cared for gets taken and is never returned? That's how it felt- how I felt.

But who could I tell this to? Who'd hear my whiny complaints and cries of misery? Nobody. No one cared- no one wanted to. This day in age, children were seen as problems... problems who didn't know how to defend themselves worth a damn. And what did they see problems as? That question was always easy to figure out- problems were unneeded, there was absolutely NO room for mistakes. Adults did all the talking, and we'd always be forced to listen.

Until that day though, I had never felt true pain- never been through depression. I didn't know about fear and anger, I was a graceful and happy child. I thought that the world around me was full of love and excitement, and that my friends would be there every step of the way. Now I want to hit myself, scream aloud how stupid I was- how I never saw the lies behind the front cover.

NOW I see it... and wish I could have sooner.

* * *

It was a dark day, the clouds a shaded gray and the winds anything BUT light and variable. Step by step, I made my way closer and closer to the beach shore. I knew a storm was coming; I could feel it from the leaf on my head to the tips of my wooden feet... of course, I didn't care. I loved storms, they had a certain sense of beauty that could not be understood with a simple glance, but instead had to be observed carefully.

Soon enough, I felt the soft sands below my feet, the wind seemingly picking up speed. I had brought something with me that day, clutching it tightly beside my waist. It was a blanket, but not just any. This blanket was given to me by my mother when I had just evolved from a seedot; mostly to make me happy. Letting out a deep sigh, I faced the ocean and stared out into the dark murky waters. The waves crashed noisily against the shore, and often reached my feet when landing onto the sand.

What was the point of me being here? Why was I so content to...enjoy the storm? Maybe its because I was broken, was I just crazy? I sat down, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the water rolling into the land, and sliding back into the ocean. My mother...she had taken me to the ocean about a year ago- it was my first time too. Ever since, I've had such a soft spot for the sea.

The wind roared in my ears, sending my head leaf floating in the gusts. It seemed like for the longest time, I stayed like that forever- clutching my blanket and hopelessly wishing for my life to take a turn.

Oh, and it did- for the worse.

Not even seconds after i opened my eyes, I was engulfed by some cold, wet force which dragged me forward. _"Gagh-!"_ Within seconds, my mouth was full of salt water. As I began to drift forward even further, I stopped. Was I drowning? No...I was surely alive. But something wasn't right- where was...

 _"No! Its gone!"_

The blanket was not in my arms, but was instead floating in the vicious waves. There wasn't much I could do as I watched it get farther and farther from me. _"No-!"_ I yelled out, _"Please, anything but that!"_ My voice was only drowned out by the storm, and I begin to panic. Realizing it was almost out of sight, I knew what I was about to do. I had no choice, taking it a deep breath- I jumped into the raging sea.

The temperature wasn't what hit me hard- but oh god the FORCE of it... It was like a rushing river made of flames, but so much worse. It was hard to move in the chilling waters, the storm making it nearly impossible to see in front of me as well. I knew my blanket was still in view- it was still there, it HAD to be! I kept telling myself I would pull it off, but the more I tried, the harder it got.

Soon, I found it more and more difficult to move. The strength in my arms and legs gradually faded, leaving behind an exhaustion that left me gasping and struggling to stay afloat. And just like that, I found myself sinking below the water- drowning. I reached for the surface, tried to keep myself alive... but my vision faded further. Finally, I was no more, sinking to the bottom like a cold, dead anchor.

Then, I closed my eyes.

* * *

 _Nghh..._

 **"Wake up!"**

 _Such a loud voice..._

 **"Ya got a pulse, don't play dead on me!"**

 _My ears...what the heck is going on..?_

 **"Ey! Wake up, will ya? I don' got all day!"**

I felt something prod my side, making me groan out and curl up. My ears... Was this person trying to make me go deaf with such a ridiculously loud voice? My actions didn't seem to amuse whoever this was, but I didn't care...I was so exhausted...My body felt like it had been hit by a train.

 **"Oh for the love of.."** He growled, and I felt my head get whipped with something hard. **"GET UP!"** THAT did it, making me quickly rub my eyes and rise up. Finally, I was sitting up- annoyed, but awake. I groan, beginning to look about. "Ueh...Who...?"I gulped as I found the figure who towered over me.

 **"Finally up n' at 'em?"** He sighed. Finally, I was able to get a clear look at him. He was what appeared to be a buizel, covered in short orange fur from head to tail, where the tips of his tails and his belly were a soft cream color. What he lacked for in size, he made up with his fierce glare. With lime green eyes and a dark orange snout- as well as a veteran cap, this pokemon was one with a really tough spirit. **"Hey!"** He spat, making me jump, **"Speak when spoken to, you hear?!"  
**

"Y-yeah..." I nodded, and tried to make a straight face. "Who are-

 **"Oh me?"** He chuckled, cutting me off, **"I'm a sailin' soul, ya hear?"** He bowed, giving a smirk and waving his tails around gracefully. I tilted my head. _That...didn't exactly answer my question..._ I thought. **"I saved yer' lucky tush from drownin' !"** He declared, giving me a thumbs up. "Oh!" I blinked, wide-eyed with awe. "T-thank you for that..." I muttered, dipping my head in appreciation. Though when I thought real hard about it all, it wasn't a surprise that this headstrong otter pulled off such a rescue.

 **"And uh...I don' know what this is, but you looked like ya dropped it."** He said, holding a piece of fabric that was pretty ripped up. "Ahh!" I ran forward, snatching up the fabric with a whine. "No no no.." I sobbed, holding it tightly to my chest. It was a part of the blanket, but only one of many that could have gotten torn off in that storm. It had been torn with holes almost everywhere, but it was still recognizable if I looked at it hard enough. WHY had I been so stupid!? I let out a whimper of shame, and looked back up at the buizel. He only crossed his arms and stared straight back at me.

I looked back down for several moments again, my gaze softening. There wasn't much I could do, I had been a fool...And this was the price I paid. I would have paid with no less than my life if this pokemon hadn't been in the water at that moment, so what else could I say?

 **"You a'ight? You haven't said anything..."** The buizel muttered, staring at me curiously. I was about to answer, but then the buizel made a face. **"Oh, Christ! Forgot!"** Grabbing his bag, he gave me a quick wink and a thumbs up. **"I'll catch ya later, got work to do!"** As he turned tail and ran, he left me confused and even slightly unhappy, I still had a few questions for him...

"H-hey!" I called, waving my arm. "You never told me your name!" He looked back at me, hollering back with a smirk. **"Its ROY!"** I blinked, watching him go off. It was hard to decide what I thought of him... He was a tough one, but seemed so nice once I actually started talking to him. Once he was he was out of sight, I looked around in case any other people were watching. _Great..._ I thought. _Back to square one._

As glanced down at my rippled blanket, I realized something. I had asked for his name, but he never wondered about mine- nor did I think about telling him what it was. Right then, I had another question, one not for him, but myself instead.

my name...

 _What... what IS MY name?_


End file.
